Love Set in Stone
by Lumiale no Miko
Summary: An old Final Fantasy 6/3 fic' about what happened to Odin before he became Raiden.


Author's Notes and Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters, the names Celestine, Adel, and Wendigo may sound familiar though. Oh, and I hate Celes! This is also an old story, enjoy!  
  
Love Set in Stone  
  
An old knight stood at the gates to a castle carved of  
  
a single rock. In front of him stood his legions of  
  
soldiers, dressed in their bronze armor. Each of their  
  
shields had carved on them an illustration of a mighty  
  
eight-legged horse rearing up against a background of  
  
a lightning strike. Underneath the carving was the  
  
name "Sleipner", it was the symbol of their queen.  
  
Rumours had been flying about that the queen was in  
  
love with their High Commander. Most believed that  
  
they were true, since the queen often had a...look in  
  
her eyes when she saw him.  
  
A single soldier ran through the ranks, his face was  
  
streaked with both sweat and blood as he knelt before  
  
his High Commander, "My Lord Odin...the army of  
  
Wendigo the Sorcerer attack!", he collapsed.  
  
Odin had a distant look in his glowing red eyes.  
  
"Wendigo..." Turning to General Adel, his most loyal  
  
soldier, he commanded "Set up defenses around the  
  
castle, protect the citizens of Guardian and Her  
  
Majesty at all costs!", General Adel saluted and began  
  
directing his troops. All of Odin's orders were  
  
swiftly obeyed and 2 guards were set up at the  
  
entrance to every room in the miniature country which  
  
also served as the queen's dwelling. A long line of  
  
soldiers stood outside the gates, ready to defend  
  
Guardian, as the country was called, at all costs.  
  
Odin ran to the north tower and surveyed the  
  
battlefield, he smiled as he saw Wendigo's troops  
  
withdrawing, they were gone...for now.  
  
**************Inside the  
  
Castle************************  
  
Queen Celestine watched the battle from the balcony of  
  
the fourth floor of the castle. A worried expression  
  
crossed her face but quickly disappeared. She smiled.  
  
"All this time I've been hiding my feelings for Lord  
  
Odin. How could I not love a man with such dignity and  
  
gallantry as he? I will wait until he comes at night,  
  
then I will give my soul to him. Oh, my Lord Odin!",  
  
she twirled around the ballroom as if dancing with a  
  
ghost. Happiness lit her face. "I must prepare a feast  
  
for him!", she declared. So Queen Celestine set to  
  
work, ordering the castle cook to prepare a supper  
  
finer than any she had ever made.  
  
*****************That  
  
Night...*************************  
  
Odin bowed to Queen Celestine with an elegance that  
  
only a knight could accomplish. "My Lady...", he  
  
murmured as he kissed her hand. "That was a lovely  
  
meal the cook set before me."  
  
Celestine allowed her cheeks to turn slightly pink.  
  
The cook had prepared a meal of roast duck and a green  
  
salad, with raisin pudding for desert. Odin and  
  
Celestine also drank red wine out of golden goblets.  
  
And they had also talked about the battle. Odin had  
  
said that Wendigo's army would be gone for quite some  
  
time.  
  
Now that dinner was over, Queen Celestine faced Odin  
  
with her feelings for him. "I-I love you, Odin. I  
  
always have loved you...and I always will. I am sorry  
  
if you are offended..."  
  
Odin shook his head no. "Never, Lady...never am I  
  
offended by your words. I loveth thee with all my  
  
heart, to the ends of the earth."  
  
Celestine let a trickle of water flow down her cheek  
  
as Odin picked her off of her throne and kissed her,  
  
she kissed back and embraced his neck. "Odin...", she  
  
murmured peacefully as he began to rock her in his  
  
arms. "I love you...", he whispered into her ear as he  
  
carried her to her chambers and shut the door...  
  
**************The Next  
  
Morning...**********************  
  
The next morning, Odin stepped up to Chanceller Gerad  
  
and was crowned king of Guardian in front of a joyous  
  
crowd of people. He bowed to Celestine and ascended  
  
the three steps to his throne, whereupon the knights  
  
and citizens of Guardian knelt and pledged their  
  
loyaly and service to the added sovereign. But these  
  
happy times were not to last...  
  
***************Far, Far  
  
Away***************************  
  
The Sorcerer Wendigo watched the ceremony from a  
  
glowing green bubble. He chuckled. "So, Guardian  
  
finally got itself a king! And it's none other then  
  
Odin himself!", he laughed like a little child in a  
  
candy store as he crossed the room to pick up his  
  
golden staff. It was a staff that had many serpents  
  
surrounding a blue eye, so that whoever looked upon  
  
it, except for Wendigo himself, would be turned to  
  
stone.  
  
He smiled, "I've learned that my soldiers cannot be  
  
trusted...", he swirled his long green cape.  
  
"Therefore, I must go myself..."  
  
********************Later...***************************  
  
"I have no choice!", Odin growled. "I must go myself  
  
and confront this sorcerer." Wendigo would pay for  
  
terrorizing his people. He would make him suffer...  
  
Odin found Wendigo in the throne room. Celestine was  
  
no where in sight. "What have you done to My Lady?",  
  
he demanded. Wendigo chuckled, "She is hiding like a  
  
little rat, but I will find her soon enough."  
  
Odin was enraged! He flew at Wendigo with his mighty  
  
sword, Zantetsuken, raised. It passed right through  
  
Wendigo like he was a ghost. Wendigo laughed and held  
  
up the staff...  
  
"No, you can't turn me into stone!"  
  
"...."  
  
Wendigo laughed at the stone statue of Odin, "I can,  
  
and I did!", he crowed. "Now I'll go after your  
  
precious lady."  
  
Celestine had run into the basement from a secret  
  
staircase in the library. She passed her favourite  
  
pet, Atlantis, the blue dragon and stood pressed  
  
against the wall, when Wendigo appeared. She screamed,  
  
but the scream ceased abruptly when Wendigo raised his  
  
staff...  
  
***************Many, Many Years  
  
Later...***************  
  
A green haired girl, a knight, a king dressed in green  
  
and a moogle stared up at the crumbled walls of what  
  
used to be the castle. After their trip to Kothlingen  
  
was halted by the discovery of a cave, they all  
  
checked it out, only to find a castle that seemed  
  
little worth exploring. The green haired girl, Terra  
  
had all convinced them to explore while she told them  
  
the story behind the castle. They were all gathered in  
  
the throne room,staring at the statue of the old  
  
knight. When the king Edgar, noticed a green sparkle  
  
in one of Odin's eyes.  
  
"Hey, is this a piece of Magicite?", Edgar asked,  
  
plucking out the rainbow coloured crystal from the  
  
eye.  
  
"It looketh to be so.", said the knight, Cyan.  
  
"Let's keep exploring!", said Mog, the moogle. "We  
  
might find something worth while in this dump!"  
  
"You sound like Locke.", Edgar commented. "We don't  
  
want you turning into a thief too..."  
  
"TREASURE HUNTER!", Mog corrected loudly, suddenly he  
  
appeared to trip and a clicking noise along with a  
  
rumbling was heard.  
  
Edgar ran ahead to the library, where he immediatly  
  
called the rest of his party. There they confronted  
  
the Blue Dragon, it was an easy fight. When it was  
  
over, they beheld the statue.  
  
"Exactly like the queen...", Edgar whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the Magicite began to glow, it changed  
  
colours several times before coming back to it's  
  
original state. Then, the Magicite spoke...  
  
"I am Raiden..."  
  
The End! 


End file.
